


33

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	33

“Oh, are you happy for Naomi? ARE YOU?” Alexa put her hand in front of the microphone to pull it away from the other woman’s mouth. “Did you even go to interviewer school?” Her bad girl attitude was almost always hard to break after a loss. Even when they knew what was going to happen, a loss was a loss. No one wanted to be knocked down. Though if Randy was being honest, he kind of liked it when the blonde let her diva side out. Sweet Lexi was adorable and he’d never try to keep her angry but when she was pissed he took the time to enjoy it. “I was against five other women out there, DASHA.” The tone hit hard on the name. “No one else had to do that.”

Seeing that Dasha seemed scared to finish the interview, Randy stepped closer to them and deliberately adjusted his title. “I tried to but Daniel wasn’t going for it.” There was a quick crack of a smile in the blonde’s mood. “Why don’t you give Lexi here time to cool off and come interview a champion.” Alexa’s throat filled with a noise that made the former NXT announcer decline and walk away. The Viper laughed lightly and moved the gold again. “And it’s journalism class.” The Diva’s brow was raised as a daring question. “What is?” “What you were probably looking for with ‘interviewer school’. Good thing the WWE doesn’t have blooper reels.” Her small fists were tight against her sides. “Do you think that’s funny, Orton?”

Randy shrugged and she took the chance to grab at the title. Her height made her have to pull at it from the middle, causing the leather to slide along his arm without losing much contact. “I think that’s funny.” He smirked at her as she closed it around her waist. “What’s so funny about it?” She was admiring herself back in gold. “That you can take a title from me but not fight to keep your own.” She was back to being angry in an instant. “You know damn well I would still have my title if they didn’t keep telling me to 'improve’.” She scoffed. “Who the hell are they to think that anyways? If they didn’t think I was ready someone would have kept them from bringing me up.”

A finger was placed against her lips. “Shh. I can’t take it anymore.” His finger was bit at until he moved it. This time the deep sound came from him. Her fire and his adrenaline weren’t safe for the active hallways. Lifting her up, the W logo was pressed into his torso as his arms closed around her. “What are you-?” He caught her off by whispering in her ear. “You can keep MY title on this time…”


End file.
